


Mornings

by Imiaslavie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Being stupidly happy while having sweet morning sex, Comeplay, Digital Art, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Underage Sex, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves mornings.</p><p>Sam is 16. NSFW art inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. If you, dear reader, are ready to help me and beta this fic, please, write to me via comments or Tumblr http://imyaslavie.tumblr.com/ (:

Dean loves mornings. The ones when there is no need to get up early, when bright sun is seeping through the veil of curtains, and when, of course, Sam is sleeping beside him (not that there’re actually mornings when he is _not_ ).

Dean loves sleepy morning sex, with lazy kisses and slow movements, limbs entangled, gentle grinding against each other, eyes closed, low whispers and whimpers and moans. They usually have it after long exhausting all-night-long love-making marathons, as some sort of final act, because that way Sam’s hole is still wet and open and there’s no need to prepare him or get up and look for lube. 

Dean can just slide back into the velvet heat, gently and slowly, as far as he can in that pose. Sam exhales happily, lying on top of his brother, loving the sensation of being full. They don’t even try to move for the next five or so minutes, just lying there, giving each other wet kisses, content with being one whole being. And when they start moving, it’s almost agonizingly slow, in small waves against each other. Dean’s hands are holding Sam’s hips, giving him directions, pushing him down, closer, Sam’s cock caged in heat between their bodies.

At such mornings Dean _worships_ his little brother. 

When they feel it’s not enough, Dean sits up, shifts Sam so he could sit on him comfortably, and when Sam slides down on his big brother’s cock right till the end, he gives out loud deep moan, shudders, encircles his arms around Dean’s neck. Sam’s body is so responsive, willing, and Dean loves doing all the work by his own, letting his baby brother just bask in sensation, get lost in it and think about nothing.

Dean speeds up just a little, his cock pulsing inside Sam, hugs him tighter across the shoulders with one hand, while the other one is sliding up and down Sam’s cock; Sam’s breath hitches in a way Dean knows oh so well, and he revels at the thought of coming at one time, like they always do when they fuck slow and long. 

Sam whispers, _“Dean”_ , and that what gets Dean over the edge, makes him come, fill Sam with the huge creamy load he always gives, and at that moment they both are incredibly stupidly content and happy.

They end this just like they started: not moving for a handful of minutes, linked, and then Sam gets up, helping Dean’s cock to slide out of him with his hand, giving a couple of last strokes, and sits right on the edge of their bed, moving his upper body slightly forwards, showing off his ass and balls, pushed into the matress by his weight.

Sam always does this for Dean, knowing how much his big brother loves looking at him. He loves it too, so he basks in sunlight, letting Dean to ravish him with his eyes.

Dean’s eyes trail from the very top, from the chocolate-colored mop of hair, gilded by the sun, down the spine, enjoying the lean form of the body, and, finally, he looks at his favourite part of Sam’s body - his pink, swollen hole. White creamy traces are running from it, down onto the balls and then onto the bed, forming a small puddle. Dean watches with fascination at how hole puffs a little and lets out yet another streak of come, and he feels proud swell inside of his chest.

He reaches with his hand and gathers come from the sheets, trails fingers up and pushes them inside of Sam, wanting every drop to stay inside of him, because that’s where it _belongs_. Sam mewls happily, knowing exactly what his brother is doing, and he thrusts his hips back a little, unconsciously, wanting more. He really is exhausted, they both are, and his cock won’t be up again for quite a time, but it’s really not the reason not to enjoy his big brother massaging semen into his rim.

Sam loves mornings too.

**Author's Note:**

> All these years, and first gay smut (first smut at all actually) in my life is Wincest? Well, I don't mind, it's a good way to join the I-write-porn club.
> 
> Post with art on Tumblr - http://imyasart.tumblr.com/post/138563042833/explicit-weecest-drabble-read-it-also-on


End file.
